An open application programming interface (Open API) may be open to a third-party application (APP) developer in a charging or free manner for use.
An APP developer may quickly develop an APP based on an Open API, and put the APP in an APP market. For example, based on an Open API of GOOGLE Maps, the APP developer may quickly develop a simple APP after consulting a manual provided by GOOGLE in order to implement a map search function. In this way, the APP developer can be disengaged from complex core function implementation, and focus on aspects such as interface design and user interaction design.
An API developer hosts an API on an API management device, and an APP developer subscribes to a needed API from the API management device. Each user needs corresponding QoS control.
In the prior art, one set of QoS management functions needs to be developed for each APP, which imposes a quite strict requirement on experience and skills of an APP developer. Workload for development of a set of QoS management functions is quite heavy, which objectively prolongs an APP development period and test period, deviates from original intention of quickly developing an APP based on an Open API, and consequently, is not helpful for quickly putting the APP into market.